


My Nightmare

by gloryasme



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: (SHE's not actually in it tho), Alex as Twilight, Angel as Celestia, Eliza as Luna, F/M, Herc and RD, James and Flutters, John and Pinkie, Laf as Rarity, M/M, Magic, Peggy is Cadence, Philip as SPike, Philly boy is a dragon, Thomas as AJ, eliza is evil, hamilton x mlp crossover, hercules and james have wings, john and thomas are really strong, lafayette and alex are magic, the schuyler sisters are princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Princess Angelica sends a Alexander and a Philip to New York to make friends. Things do not go as planned.





	1. The Elements of Harmony (Pt1)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give your opinion!

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of America, there were three regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her magical powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the three sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of people. But as time went on, the middle sister became resentful. The people relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger mage refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The sisters tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the middle one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mage of darkness: Nightmare._

 

_She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the sisters harnessed the most powerful magic known to the kingdom: The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, they defeated their sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both..._

 

 _...sun_ and moon...”

 

“...and harmony has been maintained in America for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony…? I know I've heard of those before... but where?” Alex asked himself. A few people he knew approached him as he thought about the book in his lap.

 

Alexander was fairly small. 5’6 (67.2 IN). long messy hair he never bothered to cut and dark clouded eyes from too many sleepless nights though they held a slight pink hue, evidence of the magic he harboured within his soul.

 

“There you are, Alexander! Delphine is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?” one of the girl’s asked. “Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on,” Alexander replies.He didn’t remember these girl’s names. At all.

The girl that spoke sighed. “Does that man do anything except study?” the second scoffed. “I think he’s more interested in books than friends,” the third comments as Alexander makes his leave.

 

“I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony…” Alexander mumbled, kicking his home doors open and with a flick of his hand, had multiple books float around him, quickly scanning over the pages. A small “…ow” went unheard to him. “Philip! PHIIIIILLLLLIP! Philip?” he called. A groan alerted Alexander to his assistance place.

 

Philip was shorter than Alexander was, perhaps due to still being a “baby”. His body was covered in scales and freckles with curly brown hair and slitted eyes. He also had a thick serpent’s tail giving off the evidence of dragon blood flowing through his veins.

 

“There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies,” Alexander glanced at Philip “What's that for?” he was referring to a wrapped gift in Philip’s hands. It was squished and by shaking it the glass inside was probably smashed. “Well, it WAS a gift for Delphine, but…”

 

“Oh Philip, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing,” Alexander sighs, continuing to look over the shelves of his library. “But we're on a break!” Philip urged. Alexander ignored him and used his magic to pull the books off of the higher shelves. “No, no, no... no, no, no!” He grunts in frustration. “Philip!”

 

Alexander replied of Philip to collect things for him since he was otherwise helplessly lost. “It's over here!” Philip called, having plucked a book out from the other side of the library. Alexander used his magic to drag to book over, leaving Philip to faceplant harshly on the floor. Alexander didn’t take much notice as he set the book on a pedestal and flipped through the pages. “Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?”

 

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old folks’ tale,” Philip commented, already on a ladder to place the books Alexander left behind back in their places on the shelf. Alexander flipped through the pages again. “Mare, mare... aha!” Alexander found the page.

 

“The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden times. A powerful mage who wanted to rule the country, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about night-time eternal!”

 

Alexander gasped. “Philip! Do you know what this means?” He asked. “No— whoa!” Philip slipped from the ladder however Alexander did manage to catch him. “Ow!” he groaned. Alexander handed him a quill and paper. “Take a note please, to the Princess,” Alexander asks. “Okie dookie,” whilst being an assistant, he did double as a scribe.

 

“My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of human magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!” Alexander was interrupted. “Hold on. Preci... preci...” he looked at Alexander. Philip was still very young. It makes sense he didn’t know the word.

“Threshold,” he tried to simplify. “Threh...” Philip trailed off again.

 

“Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!” Alexander goes back to his formal voice. “For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare, and she's about to return to America, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Alexander Hamilton,”

 

Philip scrunched up his face. “A-lex-an-der Ham-il-ton, got it!” he signed off on the paper. “Great, send it,” Alexander says. “Now?” Philip asks. “Of course!” Alexander snaps. “Uh, I dunno, Alex, Princess Angelica’s a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow,” Philip says.

 

“That's just it, Phil. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!” Alexander chimes back. Philip grimaces. “Impera... impera...” he attempts to sound the word out. “Important!” Alexander snaps. Philip reels back and hits the bookcase with surprise.

 

“Okay, okay!” he groans. Philip takes a deep breath as he hold the letter up to his mouth and blows a stream of green fire onto the letter, the paper disappearing and moving out of the house to the Princess. “There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath~” he says in a warning tone.

 

“Oh, I'm not worried, Philip. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me,” Alexander egotises. Philip groans as an involuntary breath of fire escapes his mouth with a letter. A reply from the Princess. “See? I knew she would want to take immediate action,” Alexander praises.

 

Philip clears his throat and reads off of the page for Alexander. “My dearest, most faithful student Alexander. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely,” Alexander hums happily. “...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!” Alexander gasps.

 

 

 

“My dearest, Alexander, there is more to a young man’s life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: New York. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!” Alexander groans.

 

They were flying in a Pegasus carriage instead of simply taking the train, for whatever reason.

 

“Look on the bright side, Alex. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?” Philip asked. “Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare’s return,”

 

“Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?” Philip asked. “She SAID to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of America does not rest on me making friends,” the carriage landed somewhere in the middle of the city. “Thank you, my good sir,” Alexander says to the coachmen. He tips his hat and takes off again.

 

“Maybe the people in New York have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Alex, just try!” Philip gushes. They approach the closest person. “Um… hello?” Alexander says. The person looks at him and gives a prolonged gasp, before running off. “Well, that was interesting alright,” He groaned, rolling his eyes. Philip sighed.

 

 

 

“Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres,” They appeared on a farm like area. “YEEHAW!” Someone yelled. The person ran full force into a tree, somehow knocking all the apples into baskets below. If they didn’t have magic or wings, they had strength. It was an earth mage family, it seemed. Alexander sighed. “Let’s get this over with,”

 

The man had dark skin and curly hair that stuck out, sort of like an afro. His eyes matched and he had a slight beared, nothing that came off his chin but it was still there. He had a lot of muscle that stretched out his shirt too.

 

They approached the person. “Good afternoon, my name is Alexander Hamilton-” the person took his hand and shook it thoroughly. “Well howdy doo, Mr Hamilton, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Thomas. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!” He exclaims.

 

“Friends? Actually- I-”

 

“So, what can I do you for?” Thomas asked, cutting over Alexander once again. Philip snickered. Alexander clears his throat. “Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?” he asks. Thomas beams. “We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?” Alex smiles. “As long as it doesn't take too long...” Thomas sprinted off to ring s triangle, half piquing Alexander’s interest.

 

“Soup's on, everybody!” Thomas cheered over the sea of people. They somehow managed to move Alexander and Philip to a table. “Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Jefferson family?” Thomas asks. “Thanks, but I really need to hurry-”

 

“This here's Lucy, Randolph, Martha, Mary, Elizabeth, Peter-Feild, Peter-Thomas, Anna, Jane, Patsy, Madison,” Thomas took a large breath. “Eston, Harriet, Polly, Lucy Jr, Peter Jr, Jane Jr and Martha Sr. Up'n'attem, Marth, we got guests!” Thomas called. As each name was called, a piece of food was added to the table. Martha Sr seemed to be half asleep on a rocking chair on the deck before being called on. “Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...” she murmured sleepily, walking over. Someone had shoved food into Alexanders mouth.

 

“Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!” Thomas beams. Alexander spits out the food in his mouth, no one seemed offended, and laughed nervously. “Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we’ll be on our way,” Alexanders says. “Aren’t you gonna stay for brunch?” A small girl asked. What did Thomas say her name was…? Polly? “Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...” Alexanders says, softening for the child. The entire family gives a disappointed sigh. He groans. “…fine,” they all cheer.

 

 

 

“Food's all taken care of, next is weather,” Philip says, ticking off a box on the checklist the Princess gave them. “Ugh... I ate too much pie...” Alexander groaned, holding his stomach. “Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus mage named Hercules Mulligan clearing the clouds,” Philip says. “Well, he’s not doing a very good job, is he?” Alexander asks sarcastically, looking into the clouded sky.

 

Out of the blue, something rammed into Alexander at highspeed causing him to fall into mud. Whoever it was laughed nervously. “Uh… ‘scuse me?” He chuckles awkwardly again. Alexander groans. The man chuckles. “Lemme help you,” he flies off and brings a dark cloud over. He jumped on the top of it and rain poured over Alexander, effectively washing the mud off of his body. But now Alexander was soaking wet. “Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this?” quickly flapping his wings, the man makes a mini tornado around Alexander sucking up all the water. “My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome,”

 

The man had dark skin, lighter than Thomas’ but still dark and short fluffy looking hair. He had a thick muscular build and was much taller compared to Alexander. Both He and Thomas were. He also had large, pastel blue feathered wings on his back.

 

The man looks at Alexander, then bursts into laughter. Philip takes one look at Alexander and falls to the floor along with him to laugh. “Let me guess. You're Hercules Mulligan?” Alexander asked. “The one and only. Why, you heard of me?”Hercules asked. “I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear,” he sighs. “I'm Alexander Hamilton, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather,”

 

“Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing,” Hercules waves Alexander off dismissively. “Practicing for what?” Alexander asks. “The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!” Hercules boasts.

 

“THE Wonderbolts?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“The most talented flyers in all of the country?”

 

“That's them!”

 

“Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day,” Alexander says. Hercules doesn’t look too offended. “Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat,” he says. “Prove it,” Alexander challenges. Hercules zips across the sky, forcing the clouds to disappear.

 

“What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave NYC hanging,” Hercules chuckles at Alexander’s dumbfounded face. “You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Alexander Hamilton. I can't wait to hang out some more,” Hercules flips in the air and flies away.

 

“Wow! He’s amazing,” Philip says. He then turns to play with Alexander’s messed up hair, a direct result of the self-made tornado. Alexander growls. “Wait! It’s kinda pretty once you get used to it!” Philip calls as he walks away.

 

 

 

“Decorations...” Philip says, checking off another box. “Pretty,” he comments. They were in the town hall where the festivities were to take place. “Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed,” Alexander nods. The man decorating was looking over different coloured bows. He sort of looked like Thomas. If you thought about it.

 

Same build, though slightly smaller with a slight less muscle and similar hair only held back into a bun. They’d look like identical twin brothers, if not for the difference in accent. French and Sourthen. His eyes held a dark blue hue to them, ignoring the brown of his eyes, the evidence of him possesing magic when he wasn’t wielding it.

 

“No, no, no, oh! Goodness no,” he judges each with a keen eye. Alexander approaches. “Good afternoon-”

 

“: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were,” He says, the French accent plaguing his speech coming through heavily. A shiny, glittering ribbon floats it’s way before him. “Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Gilbert, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-” the man lets out a yelp as his eyes meet Alex’s. probably his hair. “Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!” He asks. Rushing up to Alex and inspecting him.

 

“Oh, you mean my hair? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!” the man looked startled. “Out of my hair? What about your hair?!”

 

The man pushed Alex through the streets until they entered a shop. “Wait! Where are we going?! Help!”

 

The man was looking over different outfits for Alexander. All self-made, by the looks of it.

 

“No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from,” The man, called Lafayette and Alexander learned, says, he was tugging harshly on the strings of something he had Alexander put on, so he winced as he spoke.

 

“I've... been sent... from Albany... to-”

 

“Huh?” Lafayette’s focus dropped and his magical influence disappeared causing Alexander to tumble into something. “ALBANY!?” he exclaims. “Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I...” he goes to look for something in a chest “Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!” he left.

 

“Quick! Before he decides to dye my hair a new colour!” Alexander says, dragging Philip out.

 

 

 

“What's next on the list?” Alexander asked. “Music! It's the last one!” Philip exclaims. Before Alexander could reply, there was a soft tone of bird-based music. Small chirps mashed together to sound like instruments.

 

“Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-”

 

“Hello!” Alexander cut off the stranger sitting on a branch and talking to a multitude of different birds. At Alexander’s voice, they all flew away. “Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful,” there was a beat of silence. “I'm Alexander Hamilton,” another beat. “What's your name?”

 

The stranger was similar to Hercules, though with slightly longer, less fluffy hair and a smaller build, he was shorter than Alexander, and was obviously a shy, introverted person.

 

There was a quiet mumble from the stranger. “I'm sorry, what was that?” a quieter mumble. “Didn't quite catch that,” Alexander says. There was a squeaking sound. By this point the birds had all come back and Alexander felt extremely awkward. “Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!” the stranger squeaked a response. “Oookay…”

 

Alexander turned to Philip as they started to leave. “Well, that was easy,” the strangers gasps at the sight of Philip. “A BABY DRGON!?” the stranger full on knocks Alexander out of the way to inspect Philip. “Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!”

 

“Well, well, well,” snarked Philip. “Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!” the stranger beams. “Well, in that case we'd better be going,” Alexander says, eager to get back to the library. “Wait, wait! What's his name?” the stranger asks. “I'm Philip!”

 

“Hi Philip, I'm James. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?” James asks. “Well, what do you want to know?” Philip asked. “Absolutely everything,” James replies. Alex groans and begins to walk to the library, Philip and James follow as Philip tells his life story.

 

 

 

“...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?” Philip asked. “Oh, yes, please!” James says. It genuinely baffled Alexander by how soft his voice was. The sun was starting to set, however, and Alexander was not thrilled about not yet finding anything concerning Nightmare.

 

Alexander made a quick U-turn, blocking Philip from James’ view. “I am so sorry; how did we get here so fast?” they were standing in front of a tree with a library sign. “This is where I'm staying while in New York and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep,” Alexander says in an almost condescending voice. “What? No I don-” Alexander jelly-legged Philip and he ended up on the grass.

 

“Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!” deinately underestimating James’ IQ. “Poor thing, you simply must get into bed…” James says, playing along. “Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!” Alexander slams the door on James and turns to the dark library. “Huh, rude much?” Philip asked.

 

“Sorry, Phil, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy people trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?”

 

The light flicked on. “SURPRISE!” a kazoo blows somewhere. Alexander groans. The man who Alexander failed to have a conversation with earlier approached them.

 

He looked pretty close to Philip, save for the scales, and had his frizzy hair back in a ponytail. He was slightly taller than Alexander, making James the only one shorter, and obvious muscle. Since he didn’t have the hue of magic Alexander of Lafayette had nor wings, Alexander assumes we was an earth-based mage.

 

“Hi, I’m John Laurens, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh? Huh? Huh?” the stranger asks. “Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet,” Alexander replies sarcastically.

 

“Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all-” he re-enacts his deep gasp from earlier. “remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everybody, and I mean everybody in New York!” John talked, a LOT.

 

Alexander simply groaned at him.

 

“And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went-” he gives an exaggerated gasp again. “I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in New York! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!”

 

While John was speaking, Alexander poured himself a drink. He drunk from it and got a weird taste. He cringed. “Are you all right, sugarcube?” Thomas asked. Alexanders face was bright red and he ran upstairs to his room. “Aww, he’s so happy she's crying!” John beams. “Hot sauce,” Philip says, reading the label of what Alexander poured in his cup.

 

John pours the sauce onto a cup cake and eats the whole thing in one go, earning himself shocked looks from the others. “What? It’s good!” He says.

 

 

 

“Hey, Alex, John’s starting “pin the tail on the donkey”! Wanna play?” Philip asks, pushing Alexander’s door open. “No! All the people in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!” Philip snorted, like Alexander was one to talk about sleep. “It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everybody has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Alex. It's a party!” Alexander mocks Philip as he closes the door.

 

“Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!” Alexander ranted aloud, turing to his window to stare at the moon. "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." Alexander retells to himself. “I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old folktale...”

 

The door was shoved open by Philip again. “C'mon, Alex, it's time to watch the sunrise!” he beams.

 

Everyone gathered in the town hall. “Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went-” John gasps. “But I mean really, who can top that?” Alexander rolls his eyes at John’s behaviour. James’ birds sung a fanfare to announce the predident’s speech.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, as president of New York, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!” the people cheered. “In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very lady who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of the world...” big talk…

 

“Ready?” James asked his birds softly. Alexander looked out the window to see the shadow on the moon disappear. He cringed.

 

“...Princess Angelica!”

 

Lafatte pulled back the curtain for her big reveal. The Princess wasn’t there. He hummed in confusion as people murmured amongst themselves. “This can't be good,” Alexander curses. “Remain calm, everybody, there must be a reasonable explanation!” the president yelled.

 

“Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?” John called. “She’s gone!” Lafayette called. Everyone gasped. “Ooh, she’s good,” John comments, before letting off a girlish scream as black smoke rose from the shadows and formed a being. “Nightmare…” Alexander whispered to himself. Philip faints.

 

“Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces~” Nightmare cooed. “What did you do with our Princess?!” Hercules yelled, aiming to fly up and kick Nightmare.“Woah nelly,” Thomas mumbles, holding Hercules back with a lasso, where did he even…? Nightmare chuckles.

 

“Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?” she asks.

 

“ Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-” Thomas shoves an apple in John’s mouth.

 

“Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?” Nightmare asked, sounding almost disappointed.

 

“I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare!” Alexadner yelled, supporting a just coming to Philip. The people gasped once more. “Well, well, well, somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here~” Alexander hesitates.

 

“You're here to... to...” He gulped. Nightmare chuckled evilly.

 

“Remember this day, little mortals, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!” Nightmare laughs and disappears amongst thunder and lightning.


	2. The Elements of Harmony (Pt 2)

“Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!” the president yells. “Stand back, you  _mortals_!” Nightmare laughs, her shadowy excuse for hair expanding to take off over the town hall. The people screamed and ran in fear. Thomas grunted as he attempted to hold Hercules back with just his rope.

 

 **“** Come back here!” Hercules yelled as Nightmare departed. “Nighttime? Forever?” Hercules mumbled to himself, now flapping his wings in confusion to keep midair float outside. The sound of running caught his attention his eyes drifted to Alexander ran with Philip in his arms. “Where's he going?” He mumbles.

 

 “Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!” Philip exclaims, sitting up abruptly in his bed, only to lay back down in deep slumber. “You've been up all night, Philip. You are a  _baby_  dragon after all,” Alexander countered with a fond smile.

 

 

 

 

“Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?” Alexander cursed, fond smile gone as she trashed the downstairs library to find the doo he was looking for. “And just what  _are_  the Elements of Harmony?” Hercules asks, breaking through his front door and glaring at Alexander. “And how did  _you_  know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a  _spy_?” he walked purposefully towards Alex as the man backed up. Hercules groaned as he was pulled back the his bandanna.

 

“Simmer down, Sally, he ain’t no spy, but he sure knows what’s going on, don’t ya Alex?” Thomas cuts in, having pulled Hercules back. The others stood around Alexander with confused or dark looks. Alexander considered each of the people before him before speaking.

 

“I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!” he explains. “ ‘The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide’,” John reads aloud, standing by a book case with a finger on the spine on one of the books.

 

Alexander literally knocked John off of his feet to replace his spot has he pulls the book out of its place on the shelf. “How did you find that!?” John bounce back, undeterred by being shoved so rudely. “It was under ‘E’~!” He sang. “Oh,” Alex growls darkly.

 

Using his magic, Alexander flicked through the pages of the book. “There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal sisters. It is located in what is now-”

 

 

“THE EVERFREE FOREST!?”

 

The group stared in shock at the overgrown brambles of the forest. “Whee! Let's go!” John beamed, apparently unspooked by the idea of going into unknow territory in the middle of the night. “Not so fast,” John froze mid bounce. “Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own,” Alex says. “No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple,” Thomas says as he and the others enter the forest. They agree with an affirmative “mmhmphh”

 

“ _Especially_  if there's candy apples in there,” John says, he pauses and turns to face Alexander, who was giving him a weird look. “What? Those things are  _good_ ,” He says, trotting merrily into the forest. Alexander just sighed and follows after them.

 

 

 

“So, none of you have been in here before?” Alexander asks. “Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful,” Lafayette scoffs. “And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as the country,” Thomas adds. “What's that supposed to mean?” Alexander asks. “Nobody knows. You know why?” Hercules asks, playing at them slowly through the shadows for dramatic effect. “Herc, quit it,” Thomas scolds. “'Cause everybody who's ever come in has never come  _out_!”

 

Lightning crackled in the sky, impossibly timed with Hercules’ story and the ground gave way. “James, quick!” Hercules yelled, the pair being the only fliers. “Oh my goodness, oh my goodness,” James mutters to himself, following Hercules. Lafayette screamed. Hercules picked up John and James saved Lafayette. Thomas caught himself on a branch but Alexander kept falling.

 

“Hold on! I'm a-comin'!” Thomas calls, letting go of the branch to make a slower slide over to the edge where Alexander was barely hanging on. “Thomas, what do I do?” Alexander asks, unable to find stable enough grip to climb back up. Thomas looks around for a bit. “Let go,”

 

“ARE YOU _CRAZY_!?” Alexander hissed. “No, I ain't. I promise you'll be safe,” Thomas responds calmly. “That’s not true!” Alex insists. “Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe,” Thomas says sternly. Alexander takes a deep breath, and lets go.

 

He screams until a pair of arms are wrapped firmly under his own and another held his legs. He opened his eyes to see Hercules and James. He sighed but gasped as James _almost_ lost his grip. “Sorry guys, I’m not used to holding much more than a bunny or two,” James says softly.

 

 

 

“And once Johnny and Laf were saved, whoosh... Me and James loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time,” Hercules recounted, whirling over Alexanders head then lending beside him to walk. “Yes, Herc, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-” Alexander gasped as the shadow of a large beast blocked their way. “A MANTICORE!” the beast roared at its prey. “We’ve gotta get past him!” Alex says.

 

The beast swiped a clawed paw at Lafayette who dodged and sent a round house kick to the beast’s muzzle. “Take that, you ruffian!” He snaps. The creature roars in his face and he steps away to make sure he wasn’t going to be eaten. James says something, but no one notices.

 

“YEE-HAW! Git along, little doggie!” Thomas yells, somehow managing to jump on the creatures back and ride it like you would a bull. James says something, but no one notices.

 

The manticore flings Thomas off and he flies backwards. “Whoa! All yours, partner,” Thomas says to Hercules, as if flying was casual for him before somehow managing to land on his feet. “I'm  _on it_ ,” Hercules speeds head first for the beast. James says something, but no one notices.

 

Hercules spins circles around the manticore, the beast somehow times the perfect opportunity to knock Hercules out of the air with its tail however, and he flung back into the ground. This time the entire group charges at the manticore angrily.

 

“WAIT!” James yells, stepping in with his arms outstretched defensively. They all skid to a stop as James turns to the creature. The manticore raises a paw to swipe at him. The others closed their eyes and turned away. “Shhh, it’s okay,” James hushes. They turn back in shock as James nuzzles the manticores paw.  The manticore seems to ease up and shows James it’s paw, which had a thorn stuck in it. “Oh, you poor, poor little baby,” James cooed. “…Little?” Hercules asked.

 

“Now this might hurt for  _just_  a second,” James says, gripping the abnormally large thorn and tugging it out of the manticores paw. The creature roared in pain and the group collectively yelled James name. The manticore then purrs and licks the side of James’ face, causing his hair to stick out weirdly. “Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes, you are, yes you are,” James cooed.

 

The others took the opportunity to walk around the manticore without interruption, though Alexander did wait back for James. “How did you know about the thorn?” He asked. James giggled. “I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness,” he shrugged and continued forward and Alexander contemplated on the thought.

 

 

 

 

Lafayette shuddered. “My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck,” he says as the group continue walking. “Well, I didn't mean that literally,” He adds as they end up in the dark. “That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it,” Alexander complained. The group started stuttering out apologies as they ran into each other in the dark. “Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin',” Thomas mutters. James screams. “It's just mud,” Thomas muttered. Thomas looked ahead of him and made a half gasp half scream sound as he stumbled backwards. The group were surrounded by vicious faces and scowling branches. They all screamed. All except for one. The group turn to John, who was laughing and making weird faces at one of the trees. “John, what are you doing?! Run!” Alex yells. “Oh, boys, don’t you see?” John asked.

 

_When I was a little baby and the sun was going down..._

 

“Tell me he’s not,” Alex cursed under his breath.

 

_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..._

 

“He is,” Lafayette sighed.

 

_I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw,_

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all_

 

“Then what is?” Hercules asked.

 

_She said;_

_"Johnny, you gotta stand up tall; Learn to face your fears!_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear,”_

 

John turned to one of the creatures. “Ha. Ha. Ha,” The bitterly sarcastic laugh was an unusual turn from his usual tone, but there was a puff of smoke the creature was gone. The group gasped in shock.

 

_So, giggle at the ghostly_

James giggled at one of the creatures.

 

_Guffaw at the grossly_

Hercules chuckled at another.

 

_Crack up at the creepy_

Lafayette laughed.

 

_Whoop it up with the weepy_

“Woo-who!” Thomas called and John (somehow) managed to toss him in the air.

 

_Chortle at the kooky_

Alexander laughed, he had to admit, they did look sort of silly.

 

_Snortle at the spooky_

The group were all laughing together.

 

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh..._

_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!_

The group were still laughing, even after John finished his song.

 

 

 

John was leading the charge now, bouncing up and down with a line of laughing men when the next obstacle stopped him in his path. The others all rammed into his back then leaned around each other to stare at the fast flowing rapid of the stream.

 

“How are we gonna cross this?” John asked aloud. There was a distant cry and John hummed in confusion. The group bug through some bramble and found themselves facing a sea serpent of some sort. “What a world, what a  _world_ ,” He wailed dramatically.

 

“Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?” Alexander asks, stepping forwards slightly. “: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache  _clean off_ , and now I look simply  _horrid_ ,” the serpent replies half sarcastically, wailing again. He fell into the water of the stream and splashed the group.

 

“Oh, give me a break,” Hercules cursed. “That's what all the fuss is about?” Thomas asked raising an eyebrow. “Why, of course it is!” Lafayette snapped.  “How  _can_  you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales,” the serpent was resting his head on the shore now, so Lafayette took to opportunity to pet his chin.

 

“I know,” the serpent sniffs. “And your expertly coiffed mane,” Lafayette continues. “Oh, I know, I know,” the serpent says, sounding more confident has he ran webbed claws through his horse mane. “Your fabulous manicure,”

 

The serpent gasped. “It’s so true!” the serpent cooed, definitely taking a liking to Lafayette. “All ruined without your beautiful mustache,” the serpent wails. “It's true, I'm  _hideous_!” The goes his confidence.

 

“I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected,” Lafayette ribs aa scale off of the serpent. “What did you do that for?” he asked in a hurt tine. “Laf, what are you-” Alexander was cut off by the scale forcefully slicing through hair. The serpent moans and falls over, as if he’d been stabbed. Lafayette used his magic to connect the hair he’d cut off to the roots on the serpent’s moustache. “My mustache. How wonderful!” he beams.

 

“You look smashing,” Lafayette compliments. “Oh Laf, your beautiful hair,” Alex says mounfully. “Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short hair is in this season. Besides, it'll grow back,” Lafayette shrugged it off. “So would a moustache,” Hercules rolled his eyes. Alexander gasps. “We can cross now! Let’s go-oah!” he yelps in surprise and a scaly body lifts him out of the water. “Allow me,” the serpent says, using his snake like body as stepping stones for them.

“There it is! The ruins that hold the elements of harmony, we made it!” Alex took a running start to cross the bridge. “Alex, wait for us!” Thomas called playfully. “We're almost there. Whoa!” Alex back tracked and felt himself get pulled away from the ledge. “What's with you and falling off cliffs today?” Hercules asked with a snicker.

 

John huffs. “Now what?” He asked. Hercules stretched out his wings and shook them a little bit. “Duh,” was all he said. “Oh, yeah,” John muttered, as if just remembering that Hercules had wings. Hercules leaped off of the edge and flied into the fog to retrieve the other end of the bridge and them lead it over to the side it was needed on.

 

“Hercules~” a voice whispered. “Who’s there?” Hercules replied, defensively backing up a bit, holding the rope tighter. “Hercules~” the voice whispered again. “I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!” Hercules yelled. “We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in the country,” the voice says. “Who?” Hercules asked. “Why, you, of course,” the voice replied.

 

“Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'Cause I've been trying to get into that group for like,  _ever_ ,” Hercules ranted like the fanboy he was. “No, Hercules. We want you to join us,  _The Shadowbolts_ ,” the figures stepped out of the fog and presented themselves. Hercules gave them a weird look.

 

“We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all the world, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-”

 

“Yep,”

 

“Swiftest-”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Bravest flier in all the land,”

 

“Yes,” Hercules chuckled, letting his ego get the best of him. “It’s all true,” he bragged. “We need...  _you_ ,” the leader finished. “WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal,” Hercules goes to tie it but the leader stops him. Her smaller frame making Hercules hesitant.

 

“No! It's  _them_  or  _us_ ,” She snaps. “Hercules, what's taking so long?” Alexander asks. He squints through the fog and notices the three shadows. “oh no, HERCULES! Don’t listen to them!” Alex’s voice muffled as the fog grew thicker and blocked Hercules’ view of his friends.

 

“Well?” The leader asked. Hercules pretends to struggles with the answer. “You,” the leader huffs victoriously. “Thank you, for the offer, I mean,” the trio of ‘shadowbolts’ stare in shock as Hercules ties the rope to allow his friends access.  “But I’m afraid I have to say no,” Hercules flies through the fog to his friends, blowing the fog out of the way for them to see.

 

The group cheered happily as they crossed and Hercules fluttered beside Alexandr. “See, I never leave my friends hangin’,” He says. Alexander smiles and the group make their way into the castle. The elements were in the main entrance. “Woah,” Alexander says.

 

“Come on, Alex. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?” Thomas asks as Alexander had been lagging behind. “The Elements of Harmony, we've found them,” He beams. James and Hercules fly up to grab the large stone and place them on the floor. “Careful, careful!” Alexander instructed. “One, two, three, four... There's only five!” John says. “Where’s the sixth?” Hercules asks. “The book said:  _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed_ ,” Alexander quotes.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Thomas asks. “I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen,” the other men back up and Alexander focuses on using his magic. “Come on now, y'all. He needs to concentrate,” Thomas says, ushering the men out like children.

 

I dark blue and purple mist floated into the castle, spinning circle fast enough to create a cyclone and picking up the heavy stone elements. Alexander gasps loudly enough for the men outside to hear and worry. “The elements!” Alexander called, jumping into the cyclone as it teleports elsewhere.

 

All five remaining men talk over each other;  **James** \- “Alex?”  **Thomas** \- “What?”  **Lafayette** \- “Where did he go?”  **John** \- “What happened?”  **Hercules** \- “What's going on?”

 

“Alexander, where are you?” Thomas asks. “Look!” Lafayette says, pointing out the window. “Come on!” Thomas yells, rallying the other up to get to the tower Alexander had perhaps been teleported to.

 

Alexander coughed and gasped, awakening in what seemed to be a throne room. Nightmare laughed darkly as the stone elements floated around her like bubbles. Alexander gasps again and huffs, grinding his foot against the cobblestone floor. “You’re kidding… you’re kidding, right?” Nightmare asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Alexander groans as he powers his magic and takes a running start at Nightmare. She took this as a challenge and head headfirst to him as well. Alexander’s spell activates and he teleports o where the elements were. “Just one spark, come on! _Come on!_ ” Alexander attempted. Nightmare used her magic to flick him away. The elements began to glow and Nightmare looked worried for a moment. “No, no!” but the light faded.

 

Alexander gasped. “But where’s the sixth element?” He asked. Nightmare laughs and stomps harshly on the ground, her magic causing the element stones to shatter. “You stupid mortal, thinking you could defeat me? Noe you will never see your precious princess, or your sun! the night will last forever!” Nightmare laughed but Alexander listened to a different noise. The sound of encouragement of the other men as they neared his location.

 

Alexander had a realization and turned to Nightmare. “You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right  _here_!” He snaps. “What?” Nightmare asked.

 

“ _Thomas_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of...  _honesty_!” a few of the stone shards around Nightmare’s feet glowed and circled around Thomas’ wrist.

“ _James_ , who tamed the manticore with his compassion, represents the spirit of...  _kindness_!” the stone shards did the same with James.

 

“ _John_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of...  _laughter_!”

 

“ _Lafayette_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of...  _generosity_!”

 

“And  _Hercules_ , who could not abandon his friends for his own heart's desire represents the spirit of...  _loyalty_!”

 

Alexander stood proudly with each of his friends being circled by shards of rock and glowing different colours. “The spirits of these five men got us through every challenge you threw at us,”

 

“You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!” Nightmare yelled. “But it did! A different kind of spark,” Alexander replied. “I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you, the spark ignited inside  _me_  when I realized that you all... are  _my friends_!” At this, another stone appeared, floating above Alexander’s head.

 

 Alexander’s words, despite being directed at his friends, hit Nightmare somewhere she couldn’t name. “You see, Nightmare, when those Elements are ignited by the-” he hesitated on the right word. “-the  _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of...  _magic_!”

A bright light filled the room, shoving Nightmare harshly into the wall behind her and the element shards formed braces on the arms of their beholders. Each one golden with a coloured gem in the front. Orange for Thomas, blue for John, light pink for James, purple for Lafayette, red for Hercules and dark pink for Alexander.

 

A rainbow formed from form the colours and made a whirl wind around Nightmare, who wailed as the darkness was stripped from her and her magic disappeared.

 

“Augh, my head,” Hercules groans. “Everybody okay?” Thomas asked. “Oh, thank goodness,” Lafayette sighs, finding that his hair was all back. “Why Laf, it looks lovely,” James says. “I know! I’ll never part with it again!” Lafayette says. “No. Your bracelet,” James says. “What? Ooh. So is yours,” James gasps in surprise as he sees his own.

 

“Look at mine! Look at mine!” John cheers, bouncing up and down. “AW YEAH!” Hercules beams. “Gee, Alex! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship,” Thomas says.

 

“Indeed you do,” everyone turns their attention to the Princess, who seemed to have appeared at the rising of the sun. Everyone gasps and bow in her presence, except for Alexander who takes the opportunity to hug her. “Princess Angelica,”

 

“Alexander Hamilton, my faithful student. I knew you could do it,” Angelica says. “But... you told me it was all an old folktale,” Alexander replies. “I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare’s return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well,” the men look at Angelica curiously, then follow her gaze to a young woman barely regaining consciousness where Nightmare once was. “Princess Elizabeth!”

 

Elizabeth gasps and scoots away from Angelica as she approaches. “It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister,” Angelica says. “Sister?” Alexander and Hercules ask.

 

“Will you accept my friendship?” Angelica asks, holing out a hand to help the younger Princess up. The air was tense and Elizabeth held back a thousand years’ worth of emotions. “I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!” Elizabeth cries, leading into Angelica’s chest for a hug. “I've missed you, too,” Angelica hugs back as the sisters cry.

 

John blows his nose and cires, though the touching feeling seems to disappear as an idea pops into his head. “Hey, y’know what this calls for? A PARTY!”

 

 

 

 

The entire town of New York had gathered together to see Princess Angelica and the newly returned Princess Elizabeth, who preferred Eliza. Eliza made a public apology to the town for what she did and celebrated with the townsfolk.

 

“Why so glum, my faithful student?” Angelica asks, singling off Alexander as they spoke alone. “Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Albany?” she asks. “That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them,” Alexander replies. Angelica chuckles.

 

“Philip, take a note, please.  _I, Princess Angelica, hereby decree that the unicorn mage Alexander Hamilton shall take on a new mission for America. He must continue to study the magic of friendship. He must report to me his findings from his new home in New York,_ ”

 

Alexander’s friends cheer and they dogpile him. “Oh, thank you Princess Angelica,” Alexander manages to respond. “I’ll study harder than ever before!”

 

“Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went-” John gasps deeply. “But I mean really-”

**Author's Note:**

> Spike (Philip) initially had a crush on Rarity (Lafayette) but for obvious reasons I changed that.
> 
> MLP;FiM belongs to Hasbro  
> Hamilton belongs to Lin Manuel-Miranda


End file.
